


The Bat and The Cat

by EndlessExplorer



Series: The Wayne Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hope, Love, Regret, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, True Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A look at the relationship between Batman and Catwoman from the Arkham games (Specifically Arkham City and Arkham Knight).Story 1 in seriesStories in series are not Chronological





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love BatCat. I love the pair of Batman and Catwoman. I've watched Gotham S1 and S2 and I love Selina and Bruce in that too. I've been replaying the games recently and this idea came to mind. Hope people like the idea and will let me know what you think. I don't claim to have encyclopedic knowledge about Batman, so I hope that I'm being lore friendly. Most of my knowledge comes from the games...  
> Anyway please read, rate, and enjoy!  
> Regards,  
> EndlessExplorer.

Regret. It settled in the pit of Bruce’s stomach as he took up another shift of silent guardianship over Gotham’s busy streets. The Joker had been dead a month and crime seemed to be coming to an uneasy standstill. Peace in Gotham was never good. Call Bruce a cynic, but peace in Gotham meant that something was brewing below the surface and it was only a matter of time before it erupted into complete chaos.

The quiet allowed Bruce the time to wonder. Wonder about something that only fuelled the feelings of regret. Someone that maybe in another time, Bruce could hold in his arms and cuddle with from dusk ‘til dawn. Bruce sighed as he corrected himself. He didn’t know when but ‘cuddle’ was sugar-coating his feelings. Bruce Wayne, A.K.A Batman loved Selina Kyle, A.K.A Catwoman.

When Bruce was preoccupied with saving Gotham and Arkham City from Dr. Strange, he was able to distract himself and avoid his true feelings toward Selina. The Cat and the Bat, forever dancing around each other, true feelings going unsaid and being unknown. Bruce had no idea if Selina felt the same way back, but he wondered if maybe his chance was gone. Bruce hadn’t seen Selina since she had saved him from the Joker back in Arkham City. While Bruce would remain ever chivalrous and gentlemanly towards the fairer sex, the constant flirting paired with the goading and skin tight cat suit was an attack on Bruce’s mind unlike anything he had ever faced before. Bruce could remember back to when he was younger, listening to Alfred talk about what he had heard off of Bruce’s father, talking about his mother.

   “They say that love at first sight isn’t real, that true love is a lie we tell ourselves in a futile hope to make ourselves feel better, and it was something I used to believe in… Until I met Maria. Maria was the one for me, I knew it in my heart, in my mind, in the very core of my body. She made me laugh, brought light into my life, and eventually gave me the best gift I could ever ask for. A son…”

Bruce couldn’t explain it. Every time he would chase Selina, and they’d play their game of cat and mouse, it would bring a smile to Bruce’s face. The Penguin, Two-face, Black Mask, or even The Joker couldn’t break the mask and cowl of the Caped Crusader, but Selina could do it with a wiggle of her pinkie finger. Bruce would find himself allowing Selina to go free, to give up the chase in hopes of a repeat the next day, and at times, he would even find Selina’s loot left behind with a note attached.

_‘Here’s to tomorrow night…_

_S.’_

Bruce would return the pilfered goods. A small, almost indistinguishable smirk stretched across his face, and return to his post. Oracle would question him on the spike of testosterone in his system or the increased amount of Serotonin in his system. Bruce would label it a ‘technical fault’ and the matter would be left at that. Tim would notice the slight spring in his step as Bruce would come home to the manor, and Alfred knew that something was different with his charge, but would leave the matter lie in respect.

Yes, Batman was in love, Bruce Wayne was in love, but missed chances and unspoken words were fuelling the regret that was biting away at him like an infection. All he could do now is pray that Selina was safe, and that if there was a higher power listening, that they’d allow him the chance to right this wrong.

\---

Selina stared down at the diamond ring in her hand. Some couple that had more money than sense had left their hotel room ripe for looting and Catwoman would have been a fool to not take the opportunity to show them some ‘Gotham City Hospitality’. The diamond was attached to a platinum band that shimmered in the low light of the room. While the band glittered, the stone itself was huge. Too big in Selina’s opinion, clearly something that would be shown off and gawked at, rather than treated with respect and cared for.

Throwing her bag of loot down on the bed, Selina opened the doors behind her, allowing her access to the balcony. From up here, the people below looked like small ants and Selina took a small moment to appreciate the view. Not knowing why, Selina slipped the diamond ring onto her long, slender finger and watched as the diamond turned an ebony black against the night sky. As she further appreciated the jewel, Selina didn’t realise a lone tear rolling down her cheek until she saw the small mark on the stone balcony. More tears followed and suddenly an image came to mind. Batman, or Bruce as she had been calling him recently, lying underneath the rubble in the Sionis Steelworks. The Joker laughing over him. Selina had always hated The Joker, but a newfound anger, a loathing for the clown prince of crime wormed its way into her mind. Selina tried to convince herself that Bruce was fine, that he’d just stand up there and then and save the day just like he always does, but as she inched closer and closer towards the exit, the two cases in her hands got heavier and heavier until she dropped them at her side. The weight was too much and Selina turned around and went back to help him. Never in her entire criminal career, did Selina leave a score fall through her fingers for someone, so why was she doing this for Batman?

It finally started making sense. Somewhere along the way, through their midnight dances and games of Cat and mouse (No pun intended), Selina had fallen for Batman. Sure, they had been friends for some time, Bruce spotting her out of the crowds of people at his never ending social outings and business parties. One time, Selina had even been invited, being shown off as Bruce Wayne’s company for the evening. The long glances across the room at each other. The playful winks and occasional ass groping. His silent warnings and her own playful teasing, sending a message

_‘Just try and stop me!’_

Selina ripped the ring off her hand and threw behind her back into the room. Painful memories had resurfaced and Selina just wanted them to stop. Stop the pain and the torment. Selina grabbed her loot bag and effortlessly shimmied from balcony to balcony until she had reached the lower rooftops. Selina wondered where Bruce was now, what he was doing even though she could hazard a good guess, and wondered why she hadn’t seen him in so long. The Joker was dead now. For the first time in her lifetime, crime in Gotham was dropping to normal levels and the GCPD could easily take up the slack and give Batman some much needed time off…

Selina would be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought about herself and Bruce. Sitting by that grand fireplace in Wayne Manor, not paying attention to whatever was on that massive flat screen, just content to be in each other’s arms. Bruce was always so warm, a fact that Selina was acutely aware of even in the small bits of contact between them. They would just cuddle together and forget the world around them. No Gotham, no murderers, no nothing. Just them.

While the feeling of Bruce’s sculpted body beneath his Kevlar body armour had been pleasant fuel for quite a lot of Selina’s own personal fantasies, Selina knew that she didn’t see Bruce as just some rich quickie that she have robbed blind by morning. Bruce Wayne was someone that Selina wanted to get to know. Intimately, personally, be able to memorise each scar, each and every little mark on his body from head to toe. Now, regret had set itself into the pit of her stomach and despite her stomach’s groans, her appetite was gone.

Cursing herself for all the missed opportunities and unspoken words, Selina silently wished that if God was real and if he was listening, that he’d allow her the chance to make her feelings known. Selina would even hope that if her mother was listening, that she’d help her daughter one more time and keep her Dark Knight safe…

God Knows he needs the help…


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina are reunited at long last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Here is chapter two and may I ask that any reader reading this be gentle is the mature content is really shitty? This is my first attempt at anything properly mature and I'm not sure if it's bad or not... If it is bad, please let me know how I can improve it. It might also be a little OoC because once I started, it just came out the way it did.  
> And another thing, the '--' marks throughout this chapter are to show a change of PoV.  
> Thanks for reading always.  
> EndlessExplorer.

Bruce stood on top of Grand Avenue Station, staring at The Riddler’s face on the wall. Bruce never had any time for Edward Nygma, often only making time for the egomaniac just so that he could avoid any collateral damage towards the citizens of Gotham. But Nygma had made a terrible mistake. Seeing Selina blindfolded and tied up had set fire to Bruce’s blood. An unknown fury seemed to burn within him and Bruce had a satisfying daydream of crushing Nygma’s head underneath his armoured boot…

Bruce shook his head violently.

_‘What is wrong with me? I swore never to take a life, only to bring justice to those who deserve it, and know I’m imagining killing someone? While he may deserve such a punishment, that is not my judgement to make…’_

Thinking of Selina again, Bruce felt his heart freeze in his chest. Bruce had spotted a split lip and some blood on Selina’s face and again that fury only grew within him. Bruce wanted to run up and hold Selina in his arms, but he was afraid. Yes, Batman was afraid… Since the incident at Ace Chemicals, Bruce had been seeing visions of The Joker. What must have been the result of over exhaustion, stress, a guilty conscience, and exposure to Scarecrow’s fear toxin was fuelling Bruce’s violent tendencies to a level that scared him. Bruce would never forgive himself if he laid even a finger on Selina, and yet all he wanted was a break from tonight. Too much pain and suffering was being dealt out in spades tonight and for once Bruce just wanted to be selfish. For once Bruce just wanted to help himself and spend the night with Selina. Swallowing his fears, Bruce jumped into the Batmobile and sped off in the direction of Pinkney Orphanage. While Bruce wouldn’t lay a finger on Selina, he’d be willing to lay his whole fist on Edward.

\--

Selina wasn’t necessarily kinky, but she would be lying if she said that she hadn’t tried different ways to spice things up in the bedroom. Sure, some had even been with Bruce after a long and stressful night of appetisers and quarterly profits. Selina would rest her head on Bruce’s shoulder as she would try her best to drown out the boring chatter. With movement so slight that only the very best could spot, and a voice that only the keenest could hear, Bruce would whisper in Selina’s ear. Words that would make the most reverend father blush in the confessionals and would make Wayne Enterprise’s board members consider a new CEO if they knew their _‘Prince of Gotham’_ boss was so inclined.

Bruce’s soft breath would brush behind Selina’s ears and fuel a fire deep within her. Putting her brain on overdrive, imagining the various activities that Bruce would describe in delicious detail. Once Selina had to actually clasp a hand over her mouth when she actually gave an audible _‘purr’_ as her libido threatened to force her to grab Bruce and drag him into the nearby coatroom. All these glorious days were back before Arkham City, back before Arkham Asylum, back when Bruce could actually act his age and not be bogged down by the heavy strain of the city that he had put on his own shoulders.

These memories came flooding back to Selina as she sat there, tied to a chair in the crumbling Pinkney Orphanage. Quite apt that Eddie would set up what he believed to be Bruce’s downfall in an Orphanage. Eddie would always get a sadistic ego boost when he’d try and willow Bruce down by trying to remind him of his tragic past, and now that he’d even captured her to use her against Bruce, well… let’s just say that kitty isn’t happy that Eddie is trying to hurt her boyfriend.

   ‘huh… Boyfriend? Damn, I never thought I’d like the sound of that so much…’

Steps. Selina could hear steps. It was quite uncanny how real it is, that when you lose one sense, that your other senses strengthen. Heavy footsteps. That could only mean two things. Either Eddie had sent more goons to pretty her up, or the goons that had brought her here now had to breath and eat through a tube. Again, Selina would be lying if she said that she wished her captors safety. The current situation of the unknown both terrified Selina and at the same time, set her skin on fire. Selina didn’t know is she should have herself checked out but something was strangely arousing.

A rough hand suddenly grabbed the blindfold over her eyes and immediately softened as the blindfold was gently untied and taken off. Selina had to shut her eyes as they adjusted to the light and Selina suddenly found her wrists and ankles unbound also. The overwhelming amount of black and grey told Selina all she needed to know. She’d have to send those goons some _‘Get Well Soon’_ cards… maybe some twisty straws…

Selina was about to make some witty remark about how long Bruce had taken when her vision finally cleared and she had a look at him. The words died in her throat. Bruce looked absolutely awful. Blood stains, bruises, and bullet dents in his armour could only say so much of his night so far. And what broke Selina’s heart all together was that the usual intense flame in Bruce’s blue eyes, the sign of his conviction to uphold the law in Gotham… It was almost snuffed out. In fact, Bruce’s eyes were turning an off shade of green. Something wasn’t right, but Selina knew better than to try and goad the brooding boy scout for answers.

Bruce gave Selina a hand up and no matter how well he could try and hide it, Selina could tell that he was almost trying to carve a perfect replica of her inside his head. Bruce was almost scanning her as his eyes travelled up and down steadily. Selina took a quick moment of pride that Bruce was admiring her, even in their predicaments.

Eddie flared his ego once again as she paced about on the video feed on the wall. Almost like a cliché villain, Eddie laid out his _‘evil plan’_ in such ridiculous detail that Selina soon found herself getting bored. Like those dreadful meetings, Selina sought solace by placing her head on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce tensed for a second before easing again, and never took his eyes off Nygma who was pacing about so much that Selina thought she was watching a pantomime. In fact, when this was all over, maybe she would recommend watching a pantomime. Selina knew of a nice theatre on Founder’s Island and maybe Bruce might find the laughter therapeutic.

Selina heard a beep. Beeps were never good in Selina’s experience and she looked around for the source. Selina could see that familiar sadistic smile on Nygma’s face and for once, a look of anger and sadness on Bruce’s face as he looked towards her neck.

   “What is it? Did he give me a tattoo? Oh my God! Did he give me a hickey while I was passed out?”

It was worse. Selina just made out _‘kitty goes boom’_ coming from Nygma’s smug lips when her hand came to rest on the explosive collar around her throat. Selina suddenly became anxiously aware of every breath, in and out.

\--

Bruce snarled in untempered fury when the video feed cut. Walking over to the chair that Selina had been sitting in, Bruce kicked it so hard that it crumpled to splinters. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Selina gently stroking the collar on her neck as she seemed to be staring off into space.

   “Damn Nygma and damn his idiotic riddles. I’ll solve his riddles and pass his challenges and then he’ll wish he never crossed me…”

   “Huh?”

Selina didn’t seem to be listening and Bruce desperately wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her. For all his strengths and his stoic persona, Bruce was a human too and he wanted, no he needed human contact. In a rare lapse of judgement and restraint, it was Bruce behind the cowl and he grabbed Selina and embraced her, swinging her around in the air. It seemed to have the intended effect and pulled Selina from her reverie. Selina wrapped her legs around Bruce’s broad chest and placing both hands on his cheeks, Selina kissed Bruce passionately. Every bit of fire, fibre, and feeling went into the kiss and Selina grinned against Bruce’s lips when Bruce returned the kiss with the same fervour, if not more. The kiss started to heat up and Selina ran her fingers around Bruce’s cowl, trying to find the release. Bruce gave a deep laugh and pulled Selina’s hands off his cowl, hitting the release himself. Air hissed and the cowl hit the floor with a heavy thud. Selina’s goggles hit the floor not long after and the kiss deepened.

Selina’s lips were deliciously soft and plump and Bruce gently bit down on them, causing Selina to purr, barely audible to the human ear. This seemed to drive Bruce on and in Selina’s temporary state of vulnerability, Bruce pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, winning their usual game for dominance. Bruce felt Selina’s legs contract, an effort to pull him closer to her and Bruce decided to help. Arching his arms underneath her firm ass, Bruce supported Selina against his chest. Selina arced her head skyward for a moment, her lungs burning for oxygen. Bruce took his chance and started planting kisses along her neck and collarbone, leaving love bites along Selina’s body.

Bruce growled against Selina’s neck as he felt her roll and grind her hips against him, trying to get some friction and sate her mind that was drunk on lust. Bruce was also acutely aware at how tight the crotch area of his armour was getting. Bucking his hips, Bruce tried to loosen his armour, to no avail. Just as Bruce was about to lose his own mind to burning desire, he began to hear a voice, singing.

_‘Batsy and the Kitty,’_

_‘Sitting in a tree’,_

_‘B-E-A-T-I-N-G’_

_‘First comes pain’,_

_‘Then comes laughter,’_

_‘Then comes your new master’_

It was happening again. Bruce started seeing the Joker all over the place, laughing and taunting him. Memories of the Joker beating Harley started flashing through his mind, but soon all he could see was himself beating Selina in various blood-chillingly ways. Bruce immediately dropped Selina on the ground, and grabbing his helmet, Bruce quickly left Pinkney. Sitting on the steps just outside Pinkney, Bruce contemplated going back in to apologise to Selina. A vicious maelstrom of feelings and emotions was raging inside his head and it threatened to consume him and Bruce was absolutely terrified. Taking a shallow breath, Bruce looked up, only to be face to face with yet another vision of the Joker, his expression never changing,

    _‘Ya know Bats, the ladies hate being left like that. I should know!’_

 Bruce swiped violently at the vision, but it still stayed. Still mocked.

_‘All I’m saying is ya gotta keep the ladies happy for me. I’ll wanna play when I get a turn at the wheel.’_

Bruce bared his teeth and placed his helmet back on his head. Re-sealing the helmet, Bruce jumped into the Batmobile. Bruce gripped the steering wheel, squeezed it until his hands hurt.

   “I’m too dangerous. The least I can do before Selina never sees me again is, to get her out of this mess.”

Hitting the afterburner, Bruce sped off into Gotham City, searching for the Riddler.

\--

Selina still laid there on the floor of the Orphanage, confused about what had just happened. Bruce had just switched on a dime. One minute he’s kissing her, then he drops her and hightails it. There was definitely something up with Bruce and once she was free, Selina wanted to investigate. Selina would be lying if she said that she wasn’t a little hurt that Bruce wasn’t talking to her about whatever was up, surely their history together was more than enough proof that he could trust her…

Selina briefly remembered something that Alfred had told her, one of the times that she had gone to Wayne Manor, only to find out that someone had gotten hurt and Bruce had taken it personally and had locked himself in the Batcave.

_‘We are all damaged in our own way, and all we need is someone who’s willing to put our pieces back together.’_

Selina vowed that she would be that one, and Alfred smiled.


	3. Passing Glances and Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.   
> Got a bit sidetracked with other projects and such. This is the longest chapter. If anyone could please leave a comment on what you think, that would be well appreciated. Anyway, thanks again and please read and rate what you think.
> 
> P.S: Anything in single inverted commas and Italics are thoughts, not dialogue

Selina was confused. Confused, hurt, and angry. Now, the only time that she’d be able to see Bruce was in passing glances. She had to hand it to Bruce though, the man was determined to get his hands on Nygma. While Selina was very much looking forward to that particular part also, her worry towards Bruce only grew with each passing hour. Whenever Eddie would need to re-inflate his ego, Selina would perk up because it meant that she had a chance to see how Bruce was doing. Bruce stayed quiet and finished each challenge with a ruthless efficiency that even seemed cold by Mr. Freeze’s standards. Selina watched as the number on her collar dropped down one by one as Bruce completed the tasks that Nygma appointed him. Whenever Bruce would have to return to Pinkney, Selina would try and start up some small talk. Anything from the Weather to the damn sports page and Bruce ignored her each time, seeming to grow more and more distant. Selina had no idea what she did, or what she hadn’t done and a migraine quickly started growing.

Finally, after Bruce had gotten her the final key, Selina had decided that she had enough. Eddie was still ranting in the background about some ‘Final test’ that Selina couldn’t have given a single damn about and she followed Bruce out into the cold, wet streets of Gotham. The Batmobile was parked right outside and Bruce had immediately started heading for it. Selina wasn’t about to let Bruce fall out of her hands so easily and with a practised grace, Selina jumped over him and planted herself firmly in his path. Shifting her weight onto her hip and pulling the zip ever so slightly further down, Selina tried to grab Bruce’s attention. After an awkward few seconds, Bruce laid his hands on Selina’s shoulders and Selina leaned into them. Bruce’s hands travelled along her chest and for a single glorious minute, Selina thought that her Bruce was back but that moment was shattered when Bruce just pulled the zip on her suit back up and walked around her towards the Batmobile.

Closing her fists, Selina stormed up to Bruce and gave him a right hook across the jaw. It felt like Selina had punched a solid brick wall, but she wouldn’t give Bruce the satisfaction of knowing that. Slashing his face with her claws, Selina’s anger only got worse when Bruce just seemed to stand there and take the punishment. No flinching or grimacing. No emotion, just cold and stoic. No Bruce, just Batman and frankly Selina was sick of it.

     “Ok Bruce. What the hell is wrong with you! Do you not like me anymore? Are we no longer a thing or am I just like one of those other whores that you dragged into your bed? Am I something to you or just another nock on your bedpost?!”

_‘Of course I like you Selina. In fact, I think I love you and it’s because of that love that I must let you go. I swore I would not take a life or hurt my family. You are my family and that is why I’m doing this. It’s better that you hate me and leave me that I tell you the truth…’ Bruce wanted to scream._

   “My apologies Ms. Kyle, if I have made you feel inadequate in any way. I will bring the Riddler to justice for both kidnapping you and endangering your life. Of that you have my word.”

   “Screw your word and screw that little bastard Nygma. There’s something up with you and I’d like to know why you don’t trust me enough to tell me?! Earlier you were making sweet love to me and I felt like we had a real connection together. Now, you’re so cold and distant. Do I do something?!”

_‘I trust you with my heart and my soul Selina. I trust you with my life. I’m scared but the Batman can’t be allowed to be scared. The Batman must protect the people of Gotham and that includes you Selina. I will try and fix my problems and then I swear that I will worship you until the day I die. People may think I’m the ‘Prince of Gotham’ but you Selina… You are my Queen…But until I’m cured, I can’t allow myself to be around you or even Alfred…’_

  “That was improper conduct and for that I apologise. It will not continue any further and if you feel as though I should hand myself in for sexual misdeeds, just say the word. I swore to deliver justice to the criminals of Gotham and if I’m part of such a group, I cannot be an exception.”

  _‘Lock me up and throw away the key…’_

   “So is that it? That’s all I am to you? A sexual misdeed, a mistake?”

   _‘Never! Not in a million years! I would lay down my life for you… I’m really sorry.’_

Bruce said nothing and turned around heading for the car. Selina wrapped her arms around her chest and started to sob quietly. What Selina was feeling, felt like a stab wound and a bullet wound straight to the heart. Watching Batman heading for the Batmobile, Selina closed both fists in anger and pointed a finger at Bruce.

   “I swear to god Bruce, if you get in that car I will never forgive you!”

Bruce stopped and Selina watched his cape flutter in the wind. Turning around, Bruce stared Selina straight in the eye.

   “I, Bruce Wayne, do hereby give my heart and eternal soul to you, Selina Kyle.”

   “What?”

But, before Selina could question him further, Bruce was driving away.

\--

Bruce slammed his fist into the face of the Riddler’s informant. Bruce was surprised at how easy it was to get information out of these guys. Thinking about Selina and the pain that was written across her face was heart-breaking and Bruce was counting down the days until he could get his hands on Nygma, and Crane, and that Arkham Knight. Everyone who had hurt him and his family would pay tonight even if the Batman had to die in the process.

As Bruce hunted for Nygma’s trophies, he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. Selina was angry at him for being cold and distant to her and Bruce couldn’t hold it against her. Bruce would have felt the same if the circumstances had been reversed and he just went and told her that he loved her. Why was he so selfish tonight, especially whenever Selina was involved? Earlier he almost took her there and then on the floor of the Pinkney Orphanage, and now he made the situation all about him and his emotions. Selina deserved a lot better than someone who have sex with her on the musky, rotten floor of an Orphanage. Selina deserved someone who would worship her and make love to her.

Bruce didn’t think he was that kind of man anymore.

\--

Selina left Pinkney and walked the streets of Gotham. No one seemed to spot her even though she wasn’t trying to stay hidden. She was still in shock over what Bruce had said.

_‘heart and eternal soul? Did he just say he loves me? No, he didn’t! did he?’_

While Selina had always had some small fantasies of them both saying that they love each other after a long night of hot, steamy sex… she still didn’t think she’d hear the words. Or some form of the words. It wasn’t that the feeling wasn’t mutual, in fact Selina could say that Bruce was the first man she could honestly ever say she loved. Her own father wasn’t even in that exclusive club. Brian Kyle had been a heavy handed idiotic drunk and the only thing he had ever given Selina was debt, grief, and half of her own useless genes. Selina had washed her hands of the useless bastard years ago.

Spotting what looked like a small tank, Selina ducked into a nearby alleyway just to make sure she wouldn’t be seen. Spotting an old newspaper on the ground, Selina had a glance at the headline.

    **“CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME DEAD. BATMAN SAVES GOTHAM ONCE AGAIN”**

On the front page was Bruce, or rather Batman receiving some medal off of the mayor. Everyone else was smiling brightly except Bruce.

    _‘God forbid the boy scout could smile a bit… even when his nemesis is dead.’_

Selina could remember that day. Selina had thrown on a nice dress to come out in support of Bruce’s efforts, even though she just looked like another member of the cheering crowd and like always they played their games. Selina found that Batman’s eyes would frequently stay trained on her, almost like he was issuing a challenge. Selina was never one to give up a challenge and then Batman ended up on the papers again the following day when he had found and returned the jewelled necklace belonging to the mayor’s wife. Bruce was still trying to get Selina to give up how she managed to steal it off the woman’s neck but trade secrets. Suddenly, Selina had an idea. The one person Selina knew that might be able to help her calm her confused mind.

Alfred.

While Alfred had been quite untrusting towards Selina the first time Bruce had brought her to the Manor, Selina could remember how Alfred had followed her the whole night with a riding crop to stop her stealing anything, they became friends. With Bruce usually being the main topic of conversation between them, they had a lot to talk about. Selina began to see Alfred as the wise old man who always had the answer to your question as well as the unstoppable force behind Bruce.

Pulling out her phone, Selina took shelter from the rain inside a shop and dialled the number. The wind was blowing and in Selina’s light outfit, the chill was starting to settle in her bones. Finding a jacket hanging on a door, Selina wrapped it around her shoulders and waited. Eventually Alfred answered.

   “Hello. You have reached Wayne Manor. I’m afraid that Master Bruce is- “

   “We both know what Bruce is doing Alfie…”

   “Ah Ms. Kyle, to what do I owe the pleasure. It’s nice to hear that you managed to avoid that messy situation with Mr. Nygma.”

   “Thanks Alfred. You know that I wouldn’t have made it out of there if not for Bruce. But Bruce is also the reason I’m calling.”

   “Why? Is there a problem with Master Bruce?”

   “See I don’t know… Earlier we were doing… uh… _something_ , and Bruce seemed to be really into it.”

   “You know I was a young man once before. There’s no need to sugar-coat it.”

   “Right sorry. But then, out of nowhere, he changes. Becomes all cold and distant, doesn’t talk to me, and I confront him about it. And then, I think he professed his love… I don’t know what to do.”

   “Yes, I’ll admit that Master Bruce has been slightly off since Arkham City. I put it down to being over stressed and he hasn’t been showing any bad signs, but maybe it’s all finally caught up with him.”

   “Even in death, the Joker is still making his life hard…”

   “Yes and now, we both know that Master Bruce is terribly stubborn, a trait that he inherited off his mother by the way, and he won’t come back home until the night is over. May I ask you a favour Ms. Kyle?”

   “Yeah anything…”

  “Please keep an eye on him and keep him from doing something drastic or stupid…”

  “You took the words right out of my mouth. No problem.”

  “Thank you. Now I must go, Master Bruce is on the other line.”

   “See you Alfie, and remember?”

   “We never had this conversation… Good luck Ms. Kyle.”

The phone went dead.

\--

Bruce threw another trophy into the back of the Batmobile. Bruce had almost all of them and his patience was running quite thin.

   _‘Nygma will pay for this. Having me run around the city on a scavenger hunt while Crane and the Knight run amok… He’ll rot in his cell…’_

Heading back to Pinkney, Bruce noticed that Selina was nowhere to be found. He was happy and at the same time heartbroken. Bruce kept telling himself that he HAD to drive her away, that it was the RIGHT thing to do… so why was he in so much pain? This wasn’t like anything that Gotham’s worst could inflict upon him. This wasn’t a bullet wound that he could suture, or a cut he could clean… this was true pain. So far tonight had been the worst night of Bruce’s life. Well a close runner for the worst night, that night in Crime Alley still held that gruesome title. So much pain and loss. First he lost Barbara and now, Selina.

Walking into the centre of the room, Bruce dumped every trophy he had into a pile on the floor. Nygma’s face came up on the wall, a smug grin plastered across his face.

   “Ah hello there DUMBtective, I’m afraid you still haven’t managed to gather every trophy. Have you given up? Has the world’s greatest detective finally been beaten? And I also see that the Cat has finally gotten some sense and has left you behind. I didn’t think I’d ever say this but the Cat is smarter than she looks…”

   “Just wait until I find you…”

   “Is that a threat DORK knight? JUST REMEMBER WHO HOLDS THE CARDS IN THIS GAME OF OURS! Just go and find the rest of my trophies and then I’ll give you the satisfaction of a few good hits before I BURY YOU!”

The video feed died and Bruce picked up one of the statues. Easily snapping it in two, Bruce threw it down and stormed out. What Bruce didn’t notice however were the pair of eyes watching him from afar.

\--

Selina watched Bruce go in and out of the Orphanage, each time bringing more and more trophies with him.

   _‘I wonder if Eddie realises that he’s put himself in third place on Bruce’s shit list. I just hope the big guy leaves enough of the guy to put behind bars…’_

Finally, after Bruce had gone in the last time, Selina was left waiting a lot longer than usual. Assuming the worst, Selina left her perch and headed in.

   _‘What the hell are you up to Eddie?’_

Sure enough, Nygma had his robots dog piling on top of Bruce. Selina could barely even see him underneath all of them and any punch that Bruce managed to connect, only got him a startling shock for his efforts. Nygma was pacing the room, looking proud in his mech suit and Selina wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. Slowly, Catwoman shimmied around the room until she was behind Nygma. Hopping down, Selina pulled some bolas off her belt and started twirling it around in her hand.

   “That’s not really fair now Eddie… I mean seriously. I thought you were better than him? At least he doesn’t rely on others to fight his battles…”

If Edward Nygma had a weakness, it was his huge ego, and all Selina had to do to get a response from him was to bruise it. Sure enough, Nygma turned around and spotted Selina. Looking beyond Nygma, Selina could see that the robots had eased their offense on Bruce, so now she just had to keep Nygma busy.

  “Ah Catwoman… I must say it’s a surprise to see you here. But it changes nothing… The Batman will be beaten tonight.”

   “I swear Eddie; you’re really wasting your talent. That flair for the dramatic you seem to love so much would be so helpful in theatre… and if there’s anyone getting beaten tonight, it’s not going to be Batman.”

   “What’s this? The Cat protecting the Bat? Is there something here I’m missing? Are the brooding brutish Batman and the illusive manipulative Catwoman an item?”

   “Go soak your head in the river Eddie! It might clean your eyes for you because you’re really overthinking things here. If you kill Batman, then I’ll end up losing one of my toys, and I don’t like losing my toys.”

Nygma smiled as Selina extended a finger, challenging him. Taking a step forward, the mech lurched and fell forward. Selina couldn’t help but laugh as Nygma thrashed about, like a turtle stuck on its back.

_‘I should really record this…’_

Suddenly, Bruce emerged from underneath the robots and retreated to the rafters. Selina shrugged her shoulders as Nygma’s robots turned their attention on her. A few well-placed kicks, slashes, and punches made quick work of the robots. Selina stretched her arms as Bruce dropped down from the ceiling. Landing beside Selina, Bruce said nothing and kept his eyes trained on Nygma’s mech.

   “Ok now remember big guy, we only beat the guy within an inch of his life… we still want him to enjoy the fine hospitality of the GCPD…”

Still Bruce said nothing but for one glorious moment, Bruce stopped staring at Nygma and looked directly at Selina. A small smirk tugged at the side of Bruce’s lips and Selina couldn’t help but smile too. The moment was shattered when the Bolas around the mechs legs exploded and Nygma got back up, his face an intense deep scarlet and he was practically shaking with rage.

   “Aww… I don’t think he’s very happy. How about you take his left side and I’ll take his right?”

   “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Selina.”

\--

Bruce pulled Nygma from the wreckage of the mech. Selina leaned on one hip and stared at Nygma who was simply dwarfed by the Bruce’s sheer size. Throwing him over his shoulder, Bruce headed for the Batmobile with Selina leading the way. Again a newfound silence loomed over them and Selina really didn’t like it.

Suddenly, Bruce hit the floor. Selina turned around and saw Nygma trying to run away as well as a blade sticking out of Bruce’s back. Nygma had somehow managed to stick the blade in between the plates of armour and the fabric beneath offered very little protection against a blade. Throwing a bola, Selina snared Nygma and he fell to the floor with a thud. Selina delivered a swift kick to Nygma’s temple, knocking him out cold. Immediately running to Bruce, Selina slid on her knees and tried to inspect the wound. It looked like any regular blade, but giving it a small tug resulted in Bruce taking in a sharp breath and the knife stayed planted.

    “The knife… I felt it expand as Nygma buried it in my back.”

    “So what? Like a broad headed arrow tip?”

    “Exactly.”

Selina tried to think about what to do next. Pulling the thing out would be dangerous, and there didn’t seem to be a way to retract the blade. There was only one other option. Reaching underneath Bruce, Selina pulled out one of his Batarangs. Breaking it in two, Selina cut off one sleeve off her suit. Thankfully Bruce kept the Batarangs sharp…

   “Selina? What are you doing?”

Bruce’s questions were silenced when Selina pulled off his helmet and shoved the balled leather into his mouth.

   “Now I need you to be a big boy and not scream, ok?”

Before Bruce had a chance to react, Selina started the incision. Selina could see Bruce’s jaw tense with the amount of pressure he was putting it under but she kept going. Slowly, Selina pulled the knife out and threw it in a random direction. Unfortunately, the blade has done some damage and now Bruce’s blood was leaking out onto Selina’s hands. Selina had seen a lot of stab wounds before but this one made her feel sick. Urging the bile to stay down, Selina pulled out a needle and some thread from a small pouch on her waist. Just before Selina got started, Bruce spat out the wad of old leather.

    “My belt! Near the front there’s a small syringe. Grab it.”

Selina shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand along Bruce’s belt, from his hip to the bat symbol at the front. As Selina dragged her hand a lot farther down than she should have, Selina laughed as she saw Bruce’s face tense up and his breath turned ragged. As Selina gave a few gentle squeezes to Bruce’s cock, Bruce exhaled sharply through his teeth. Bruce had gone quiet, but he spoke with a huskiness that didn’t go unnoticed.

     “the…syringe…”

With a flick of her wrist, Selina had found the syringe and gave it a quick look over. With the tell-tale logo stamped on one side, Selina recognized the syringe as Waynetech, but the contents were unknown to her. Trusting Bruce’s judgement, Selina jabbed the needle in around the incision and watched as Bruce almost melted into her lap. The bleeding had stopped and Selina had been able to quickly sew up the wound.

    “What was that stuff?”

    “Not going to get into specifics, but it’s a localised blood thickener. Lasts for a couple seconds but usually the wound can be sewn up in that time.”

    “I really gotta get me some of your toys. Seems you can get anything made nowadays for the right amount of money… and being a billionaire is definitely the right amount of money…”

Strangely, Bruce just lay there on his stomach. The wound was cleaned and sewn, he could have just jumped up and ran out, but he didn’t. Gotham wasn’t going anywhere and Selina was happy that Bruce decided to be greedy for once and take a short nap. It was also a bonus that Bruce hadn’t put his armour back on and the sight of his rippling muscles was being recording into Selina’s brain for later ‘study’

    “I didn’t realise you were so good at field surgery Selina. With those skills, you could go to med school, become a surgeon…”

   “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Bruce. Especially how good I am at things or how skilled my hands are… mouth too…”

Bruce turned around and sat up. Staring at him, Selina could see a conflict burning in his eyes. Lust and want battling against decorum and restraint. Selina wanted to break Bruce down but not now. Not with Nygma just there beside them and especially not with Bruce’s blood soaked into her catsuit.

    “By the way, I hope you know a good leather worker. I’m sending you the bill for a new suit.”

Bruce gave a deep laugh, a sound that Selina realised she hadn’t heard much and that it was heavenly. Bruce was smiling for once and Selina found it infectious.

   “I’ll have Fox take a look at it after. Italian black leather mixed with the best stealth tech available… You could hide anywhere. In fact, I’ll get you a whole closet full.”

   “You know I’m going to keep you to that promise right.”

   “I do and I well intend to keep it. Now let’s go put Nygma in his room. I hear the GCPD is nice this time of year.”

   “Why Mr. Wayne, I do believe I’ve heard the same. All the A-list criminals stay there. Say food and companies the best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (Endgame) might be the last.   
> It will be written like the end of this fic, but a sequel or even another chapter might be written based on feedback.  
> Thanks again!


	4. When The Night's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> Like always, please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. The next chapter 'Epilogue' will be the end.  
> Thanks to EVERYBODY for reading this. I was afraid that it was gonna be shite.  
> Thanks again always,  
> EndlessExplorer

Selina watched with a well-rehearsed straight face. Scarecrow had Robin tied up and now the whole world knew Bruce Wayne’s darkest secret. It broke Selina’s heart to see Bruce look so broken… so tired… Selina could see Robin shouting at Bruce and Scarecrow was laughing like he’d won, and rather shockingly, it looked like he had.

   “Can you fucking believe it! That fat cat Wayne is the damn Bat!”

   “Let’s go and raid his house! Go and grab some Bat toys to play with ourselves… maybe even go after that damn butler o’ his!”

If anyone here actually knew Alfred, they’d know to fear him just as much as Bruce. Selina smirked as a memory came to mind. Selina had gone to Wayne Manor to have a chill evening with Bruce. Selina wasn’t allowed in the Batcave so Alfred headed down to get Bruce. On the kitchen island was a casserole that looked better than anything you could have gotten in the nicest restaurant in Gotham. Just as Selina was about to stick a fork in, Alfred had materialised out of the shadows and grabbed her arm. Selina screamed as Alfred smiled, waving a finger in front of her face. As Selina tried to calm her racing heart, Alfred disappeared with the casserole and Bruce emerged from the cave. Seeing Selina as she was, Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, but Selina got sweet revenge. Bruce had to pay a small fortune in parking tickets when his Lamborghini had mysteriously appeared in front of the Mayor’s house, having torn up the Mayor’s garden. Ivy still hadn’t forgiven her, and now she never could.

Selina couldn’t keep watching. Just as Selina managed to worm her way out of the gathering crowd, she heard someone swear. Turning back around, Selina saw Bruce’s face twisted in anger as he had grabbed Scarecrow’s claws and plunged them into the good doctor’s neck.

   “Damn it! I had a bet that Scarecrow would beat that loser!”

   “Best get outta town before the bookie comes after ya’”

_‘Good going Bruce…’_

\--

Bruce tried to calm his breathing. His mind was racing and everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. Crane was screaming in fear and Robin was hanging off the wall. Making a mental note to tell Gordon and Tim that he was taking a couple weeks off, Bruce went to help Tim down.

   “Bruce! Are you ok? You know you’re absolutely screwed now? If the paparazzi were creeping around Bruce Wayne’s life, then they’re definitely going after Batman.”

Bruce drowned Tim out as he looked at his cowl on the floor. Tim was right. The world now knew. Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same. Who knew how the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises were going to act, but Bruce found that right now he couldn’t care.

    “I’m fine Robin. Are you alright?”

     “Well except for a possible sprained wrist, I’m just peachy. What do we do about him?”

Bruce looked over Robin’s shoulder at Crane who was whimpering in the corner. Bruce started walking towards him when Crane started swiping at him and screaming. Dodging his swipes with ease, Bruce gave Crane a swift right hook and knocked him out. Slinging Crane up on his shoulder, Bruce went back to Robin.

    “Damn Bruce… I think you broke him.”

Tim couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto his face but Bruce wasn’t smiling.

    “Crane deserves a lot worse than another prison sentence for all the harm and chaos that he’s brought down upon Gotham.”

   “I know but that’s not for us to decide. C’mon, let’s get this guy back to Gordon.”

Making his way out onto the roof of the GCPD, Batman spotted Gordon. Bruce wasn’t sure if Gordon had yet to forgive him for having been responsible for Barbara becoming paralyzed, but Gordon was smiling. Shaking Tim’s hand, Gordon then turned to Bruce. The silence was deafening, but Gordon was the one to break it.

    “Thanks Bruce. I still think you’re a bastard for what happened to my little girl, but thanks for saving my city and for getting Barbara back to me.”

    “No thanks required Jim. I only did what I had to.”

    “Still. If we had more people as proficient at catching the crooks as you, Gotham wouldn’t be seen as such a cesspit… It’s gonna take a lot to fix the damages caused by that guy…”

    “Ouch Gordon… I am right here. Wound a man’s pride why don’t ya…”

Tim stood to one side, a look of mock hurt on his face.

      “Get kidnapped once…”

    “The GCPD can expect as much support from Wayne Enterprises as they can spare. “

Gordon extended a hand and Bruce shook it.

\--

Bruce soon found himself alone on the rooftop of the GCPD. For the first time all night, there weren’t any snipers lining the rooftop and the rain had finally begun to die down. Bruce had taken off his cowl and had laid it down beside him. Bruce hadn’t any plans on giving up Gotham to Azrael any time soon but the cowl had never weighed as heavy before as it had tonight… Bruce was exhausted.

    “There are better places to brood than here, you know?”

Bruce turned around and saw someone. They looked like a GCPD officer, but there was something off about them. The small smirk on their face, plus the way they stood, Bruce just found it a little strange. Finally, Bruce reached the person’s eyes and it all made sense. Bruce knew those eyes anywhere and seeing them now, cloudy with lust and want, set an all-consuming fire inside him.

    “Selina…”

    “You look like shit big guy… you should really go and rest. Take a break.”

     “I’ll admit that I’ve felt better, but Batman can’t rest. Will crime cease while I’m lounging about? I doubt it…”

    “First of all you could always just leave it to Bird-boy downstairs. Secondly, you’re not a machine Bruce. You can’t keep going forever. And lastly, I didn’t want to use these, but I will…”

Selina pulled out a pair of black fluffy handcuffs from behind her. Spinning them on her finger, Selina looked at Bruce, showing how serious she was.

    “If I have to tie up the Batman in handcuffs and march him through downstairs, by all the criminals and officers, I will.”

As Bruce and Selina stared at each other for a minute, Selina was caught off guard when Bruce started to laugh. It was a deep laugh that Selina found heavenly to listen to and terribly infectious, all at once. Suddenly, Bruce had captured Selina in a kiss. This wasn’t a goodbye kiss or something meaningless, this was a kiss that was full of love, pent-up emotions, and unspoken words. As their tongues fought for dominance over each-other, Bruce came to realise that he wouldn’t have made it through the night without Selina. Bruce’s conviction had changed. Now, Gotham would have to be alright with coming before Selina.

Breaking the kiss, Bruce took a closer look at Selina’s ‘uniform’. The GCPD badge was from a dollar store and the patch on the shoulder was roughly stitched on. That doesn’t mean that the outfit didn’t emphasise Selina’s delicious curves and Bruce soon found himself wanting to rip the outfit off. But he wouldn’t do that. Bruce was a gentleman and would only rip them off if Selina asked him to. He’d even do it with his teeth if she wanted.

   “The outfit is from a sex shop downtown. The place wasn’t open, but thankfully I had a key. I left a couple bucks on the counter for the trouble. The patch is from the GCPD youth program. They’re a dime a dozen over in the East Side.”

     “What do you mean a ‘key’? ”

     “Shush… trade secrets…”

    “I still don’t know how you managed to make it in. How Cash and Jim didn’t notice…”

    “I didn’t let them notice. I’m afraid what I’m wearing, as well as what’s underneath is for someone special.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow. Bruce could beat the Mad Hatter at his games, as well as Ra’s Al Ghul, but Selina would be his downfall.

    “Anyone I know?”

    “I think you do. Some rich Gothamite playboy…”

Selina escaped from Bruce’s arms and headed for the elevator. Bruce stood there immobilised as he stared at Selina’s ass in that navy pencil skirt. She was waving her hips and Bruce knew she was doing it to mess with his head, but damn he was enchanted. Running, Bruce scooped Selina up in his arms and dived off the side of the GCPD. As they fell, Selina swung her arms and screamed from being caught off guard, but Bruce silenced her by capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Bruce’s cape billowed out and the pair touched down. Selina had an angry pout on her lips and Bruce laughed.

    “What about Gordon? What about the tabloids? Everyone is waiting for you inside.”

    “Screw the tabloids and Gordon has enough on his plate for tonight. Right now, I want to go home.”

    “How are you going to do that? The car is inside…”

    “Simple. Watch.”

Bruce hit a few buttons on his gauntlet and watched the garage door leading to the lock-up. Standing behind a low wall, they watched as the Batmobile came blasting out of the lock-up, followed close behind by a convoy of news crews and vans. Bruce had no idea how the news crews got back into Gotham so fast but he couldn’t do anything about it.

   “Right, now you definitely don’t have the car. What now.”

   “The Batmobile is on auto-pilot. It’ll drive around Gotham until the news teams run out of gas or patience. Your chariot, is right here.”

Selina watched as the Batwing lowered from the clouds. Bruce reached out a hand and Selina grabbed it, pulling herself close to Bruce. Effortlessly, Bruce’s grappling hook had them on the Batwing, and Bruce sat in. Selina sat in Bruce’s lap as he piloted the stealth jet back to Wayne Manor. Descending into the Batcave, they jumped out and Bruce took off his armour unceremoniously, not bothering to care where each piece fell along the various catwalks. Selina soon found Bruce in his underwear and barely allowed him the time to put on a pair of grey sweatpants before she was pulling him upstairs into the Manor. Alfred wasn’t in the Cave, which meant he must be upstairs. Sure enough, Alfred was waiting at the top with a pitcher of water, paracetamol, and the first aid kit.

    “As always, a fine job tonight Master Wayne. Although if I had known we were having guests, I’d have made something to eat.”

    “No need to worry Alfie… Me and Bruce weren’t planning on eating much. Much food anyway…”

Bruce almost chocked on the water he was drinking and Selina couldn’t help but laugh. Alfred didn’t so much as flinch as he started cleaning and sewing a particularly bad cut on Bruce’s face.

    “What Master Bruce gets up to on his own time, in his own house, is his own business. All I ask is he gives a fair warning. I don’t wish to intrude.”

  “I’m pretty sure Gordon will know what we’re up to tonight. I’ve been told I can be quite loud...”

Bruce chocked again and that only fuelled Selina’s laughter even more. Once Alfred was finished, he waved Bruce and Selina off, making comment on how ‘someone had thrown his armour around’ and ‘someone would have to bring it back to Fox for repair’.

Selina grabbed Bruce by the hand and pulled him along the never-ending hallways of Wayne Manor. Bruce could remember when he was younger and how he would play games of hide and seek with Alfred while his parents were busy. Bruce had been a small boy, able to slip into most small crevices but somehow Alfred always managed to find him. It also surprised Bruce how Selina seemed to know the exact way to the master bedroom. Even Bruce got lost on the way to his room sometimes…

Selina pushed open the doors leading to the master bedroom and quickly disappeared inside the ensuite bathroom. Bruce fell unceremoniously onto his bed and sighed in delight of the comfort. Deciding to stand up, Bruce looked out at Gotham. It was safe again for a while and Bruce was going to take a long holiday…

The bathroom door opened and Bruce turned around. The soft light coming from the bathroom made Selina look like an angel, but it was what she was wearing that made her look like a demon. Fresh scarlet lipstick made her plump lips sparkle and the matching pair of black lacy bra and panties couldn’t do justice to Selina’s natural beauty. Bruce was left speechless.

   “You ok there Bruce? Or does the Cat have your tongue…”

Bruce couldn’t speak coherently. Rather than sound like a fool, Bruce used what little brain power he had to keep his mouth shut. Selina slowly made her way over to Bruce, swaying her hips, hypnotising Bruce with every step. Selina ran her hand along Bruce’s chest ever so gently, and felt his skin prickle. While Bruce towered over Selina, she had all the power here. Suddenly, Bruce placed his forearm across his eyes.

   “What the hell are you doing Bruce? Not like what you see? ”

   “Oh I like what I see very much but there’s something I need to do, and something I need to ask.”

   “O…K… Ask away.”

   “While I would very much like to remove what your wearing with my teeth and make you scream so loud that I KNOW Gordon would hear you… I do have several broken ribs, bruises, cuts, and have taken more punches to the head than any doctor would recommend, so as hard as this is for me to say, could we please just snuggle tonight? We could watch some TV?”

   “While I would likewise enjoy you undressing me, I can see your point. Just know that when Kitty wants to play, she plays… And the other thing?”

Bruce walked over to his dresser in the far corner of the room and pulled out a small box from the drawer. Selina’s face blanched. Bruce walked over to Selina and held the box out towards her.

   “I… I… Isn’t there usually some grand romantic gesture involved. Like I don’t know, dropping it into the champagne glass or putting it on a piece of cake? “

Bruce was confused for a minute before he realised what the whole thing looked like.

   “No need to worry Selina. While I do want to marry you some day, I have to try and plan something so grand, that it just screams ‘Selina Wayne’… This… is a just a step in that direction.”

   “What makes you think I’d take your name? Maybe you could be Bruce Kyle?”

   “That would mean I’d have to change the name on my building and even my monogrammed pyjamas…”

 Selina snorted out a laugh as she took the box from Bruce’s hand. Opening it slowly, Selina pulled out a silver key. It glistened in the low light.

   “What’s this?”

   “Selina Kyle, would you please move in with me? Those nights we’ve spent together have been wonderful but you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about at night… I want to be by your side forever… plus I know Alfred loves you… What do you say?”

Selina looked at the key. In one way, she saw a shackle. The papers would spot her and she’d suddenly be seen as Bruce Wayne’s latest conquest, but on the other hand, she saw a future. Selina knew that Bruce would always give her freedom. Bruce would always be there at night and in the morning. Next time Selina sees Nygma, she’d have to thank him. Eddie had helped Selina put things into perspective tonight.

   “How much closet space do I get?”

   “As much as you want. I only have a small number of outfits. You can even have my space.”

   “First things first, you and me are going shopping. When I’m finished with you, Bruce Wayne is going to be the talk of the fashion world, not just the criminal one.”

   “So does that mean?”

   “That I get the walk-in closet? Yes.”

Bruce smiled from ear to ear. In a display of speed that shouldn’t be possible for someone his size, Bruce scooped Selina up and spun her, despite the pain all over. Pressing a kiss to her neck, Bruce laid Selina down on their bed and crawled in beside her. Even before he pulled up the duvet, Selina basked in Bruce’s natural heat.

   “You’re going to regret this you know. I won’t leave you with a single penny…”

   “That’s fine. I’ll just sell the armour and the cars, the yachts, the holiday homes… I think we have some bearer bonds and stocks somewhere too…”

   “I love you Bruce…”

   “I love you too Selina.”

As Bruce had fallen asleep beside her, Selina was just about listening to whatever the presenter was saying about Carmine Falcone’s new wife… Blocking out everything, Selina cuddled Bruce and pulled herself flush against him. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Selina soon allowed herself to fall into a deep, restful slumber.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how fast I gave the final chapter, but I can't help it when inspiration hits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of The Bat and The Cat. I may write a sequel to this story, but that all depends on whether or not people like this fiction, so please let me know. Leave Kudos, write a comment, send a bloody messenger pigeon... Just please let me know.  
> I love this pair, so I hope I did them justice. If there was anything anyone liked in particular like my writing style or how I wrote the characters, please let me know. Also, if there was anything I did particularly wrong, please let me know about that too.  
> Thanks again for sticking with me until the very end.  
> Regards,  
> EndlessExplorer

 Bruce was frantically searching for his tie. It wasn’t just any tie, it was an old one belonging to his father, and it was one that Bruce had always believed to bring him good luck. A slate grey, with the Wayne Enterprises logo handstitched onto the base. This was his lucky tie because whenever anything significant had happened in his life, he had been wearing it. Bruce had worn it when he had taken over Wayne Enterprises as CEO, at each and every one of the Robin’s school graduations, at the gala where he had first met Selina Kyle, and especially the day of his wedding. Yes, Bruce Wayne was now officially off the market and the tabloids had gone into hysterics when the beans had been spilled at a Wayne Enterprises press conference.

\--

Neither Selina or Bruce wanted a huge ceremony filled with blinking cameras and nosy reporters. Eloping to a small Island in the Mediterranean (That Bruce might or might not own), they invited a close kept group of friends and family to be witnesses to their declarations to one another. Rather unsurprising, Alfred had officiated the ceremony, having become a deacon back during the war to give his fallen comrades their final rites. Jim, Barbara, Tim, Lucius, and Dick had been the only ones present but Bruce felt horrible. He had urged Selina to think about it and invite someone important to her, but she kept a solemn face and explained to Bruce that she hadn’t any. Mother dead, Father probably dead, and sister dead. Selina hadn’t any time to make friends as she had to learn to survive on Gotham’s dark streets and the simple confession broke Bruce’s heart.

Selina had worn a long silk gown that hugged her body perfectly, with a diamond and emerald encrusted tiara holding up her veil. The fabric flowed down along Selina’s body like pure water and Bruce was transfixed. Selina’s hips swayed and Bruce’s eyes connected with hers just like always. Their never ending games would never end, even when they’d be married. Silent challenges to one another, always trying to win. All this meant was that when either would win, the rewards, and bragging rights, would be all the sweeter. Alfred had walked Selina down along the beach before taking his position before them. Selina held her bouquet of scarlet red roses close to her chest as Bruce gently lifted the veil and left it drape down over Selina’s shoulders. The deep crimson colour on Selina’s lips matched her bouquet and Bruce couldn’t stop looking at them as they moved, eloquent words flowing from her mouth, as smooth as honey and just as sweet. The colour resembled a raging flame, and Bruce couldn’t think of a better way to describe Selina. A free soul, a passionate soul… Selina.

Selina studied Bruce. His new tailored suit fit him perfectly. A black blazer with a tiny bat pin sitting on the lapel hinted at his past. The expensive material barely holding together as the sculpted muscle underneath tensed and softened. A gentle blue shirt brought out his eyes, coupled with his ‘lucky tie’, and tight black slacks gave intricate detail to his sculpted backside, completing his outfit. Bruce’s eyes were the deepest shade of blue, glittering in the evening sun like two prized sapphires, and they were all Selina’s. Selina could feel the familiar fire burning brightly within her, and she almost let it consume her. A mind-numbing trip into sexual and sensual bliss that only Bruce was able to reduce her to, and by the look of savage want and lust in Bruce’s eyes, Selina hoped that their cabin was soundproofed.

Selina and Bruce were both maelstroms of emotions and deep desires. But now they were getting married… Selina just hoped that Bruce would leave her dress in a salvageable state so that Selina could pass it down to their own daughter in the future. Selina could see her. A sweet and knowledgeable girl with Bruce’s blue eyes and hair as dark as midnight. She’d be an adventurous soul and it would be a trait that Selina and Bruce would embrace to the fullest. Helena suited her perfectly. The heiress to the Wayne family fortune, a perfect combination of the Bat and the Cat. A unity between the hero and anti-hero.

Alfred motioned for Bruce and Selina to read their vows and Selina took them out with trepidation. Love was a tricky thing to put into words and feelings were even harder. How people expected others to simply put down words that summed up lifetimes of love, romance, adventure, affection, worry, sadness, peace, and clarity onto a small sheet of paper made no sense to Selina. It seemed herculean but in the end, she was happy. After 320 consecutive attempts at forming the right words, they had to be.

After their vows, came the rings. Flawless gold bands sat alongside their engagement rings, almost like they were embracing each other. Finally, Alfred said the fated words.

   “You may now kiss the bride. May I now introduce Mr and Mrs Wayne.”

Selina’s lips crashed into Bruce’s with a manic urgency and time slowed down. Bruce ran a hand around the back of Selina’s head and pulled her closer into their kiss, the kiss in turn fuelling their libidos and driving them on. Selina’s tongue danced around Bruce’s mouth, caressing his teeth and tasting what must have been a mint he ate earlier. Bruce replied with equal passion, their unity threatening to consume them both in euphoric bliss. Breaking the kiss, Selina whispered in Bruce’s ear.

   ‘If you tear this dress later… I swear I will kill you. After you pay for the repair anyway…’

Bruce lifted Selina up into his arms and kissed just beneath her ear. Taking the chance, Bruce whispered;

   ‘You better get out of that dress yourself. I may not be able to be held responsible for my actions later. See, I have a beautiful woman in my arms and I don’t want to share you with anyone. Even my family.’

Petals rained down over them as Bruce carried Selina further up the beach to a marquee that had been set up with a fabulous meal, and in the centre, a massive cake decorated to perfection. Bruce gently lowered Selina down into her seat and vanished. Selina then noticed a glass in front of her and it being filled with some expensive wine. Bruce kissed her again as he placed the bottle down. Everyone ate together and shared stories. After finding out about Barbara’s past as Batgirl, Jim had taken a profound interest in the stories of her adventures. Jim was still pissed about Barbara being paralyzed, but what was done is done. Jim wanted Barbara to know that he’d always support her.

At some point, Tim, who had too much to drink, had professed to having a crush on Barbara and continued to kissing her on the lips. Gordon had been livid, afraid that Tim was trying to pull Barbara back into that life and had chased Tim up and down the beach. For the rest of the evening, Tim sat beside Barbara with Gordon always within arm’s reach. Selina tried her best but couldn’t contain her laughter.

As Selina and Bruce slowly swayed to some Sinatra song off Bruce’s phone, they were left alone in the marquee. They were alone and yet they didn’t feel lonely. Now, they had each other and that’s all they needed. Bruce pressed another kiss to Selina’s forehead just as the song ended before he started pulling her along towards their cabin. The alcohol had gotten to them both and they both ran along, as giddy as children.

They reached the cabin and together, they became one. They had sex many times before, but this time it felt different. There was no savagery, no hunger for human contact, just mind-numbing sex. Their love for one another radiated throughout their cabin and kept them going. Slow, precise movements brought stars to their eyes as their minds got drunk off lust and passionate exertion. Both Selina and Bruce knew they’d be sore in the morning but it was all worth it. They had built a future together, and they’d keep fighting in order to keep it. As Selina snuggled up close to Bruce, their blanket being thrown onto the floor as the heat was too much, Bruce languidly drew circles on Selina’s bare back. The sound of the ocean and the sounds of each other was their lullaby and together they fell into a restful sleep. The following morning as Bruce and Selina were having breakfast, Tim had made quite a dramatic scene over what he had heard coming from their cabin the night previous. Selina couldn’t stop laughing and only egged Tim on by teasing him. Bruce made no comment.

\--

That was six months ago. It has been a year since Bruce took down the Scarecrow. Still, Bruce couldn’t find the tie anywhere. When Selina walked in, Bruce’s lower half had been swallowed by the bed as his seemingly futile search continued. Selina snuck up behind him and gave his ass a squeeze. Suddenly the bed rose a half foot off the ground and Bruce sat back, rubbing the top of his head.

   “Looking for something?”

   “Yeah, my lucky tie. Have you seen it?”

  “And what one is that? I thought I was your lucky charm…”

A pout had made its way onto Selina’s face.

   “You are!... but I really like this tie.”

Selina walked over towards the ensuite. With her back to Bruce, Selina started taking off her coat. Holding it closed over her chest, Selina called Bruce.

   “Hey Bruce? Any chance this might be it?”

Bruce looked up and his eyes almost bulged. Selina’s coat had fallen to make a pool at her feet. Selina was topless, but in place of her normal bra, there was Bruce’s tie, barely covering her nipples. In the cleft between her perky breasts, the Wayne family logo swung in the breeze. Selina called Bruce towards her, Bruce shuffling towards her like a zombie, mindless. Inside the ensuite, Bruce had managed to regain control of his higher brain functions and Selina took a deep breath when she saw Bruce’s eyes cloud over with lust.

Taking each cheek in one hand, Bruce pressed Selina up against the black marble and began to kiss her deeply. Their tongues danced like always as they fought each other for control. Slowly, Bruce’s right hand dropped down and grabbing his tie, Bruce pulled it ever so gently until the bow came undone and Selina’s breasts gave a gentle bounce. Throwing his tie behind him, Bruce’s right hand came back to knead Selina’s breast. Selina’s nipple turned pert under Bruce’s ministrations and the somewhat rough contact caused Selina’s back to arc, leaving Selina’s neck exposed. Bruce gently bit just under Selina’s ear, leaving a mark, continuing down along her neck towards her collarbone and shoulder. Selina had taken hold of Bruce’s short raven locks to help steady herself, but her mind and vision were starting to blur…

A sharp knock came from the door. Bruce turned around so fast, that Selina almost lost her balance and in an effort to save her, they both fell into a pile on the floor of the shower. A moment of silence passed before Selina started to laugh, soon followed by Bruce. The shower suddenly started and Selina screamed as cold water showered down upon her. Bruce was now in hysterics. As revenge, Selina grabbed Bruce’s collar and pulled him under the chilly torrent alongside her. The smile quickly faded from his face.

   “While I do believe physical ‘exercise’ to be important in any daily routine, would both Master Bruce and Mrs. Selina consider getting ready? You are due to be downtown in an hour.”

   “He has a point you know…”

   “Master Bruce… I always have a point…”

   “You tell him Alfred!”

   “I’ve taken the liberty of leaving out another suit for you Master Wayne. As for Mrs. Selina, I’m afraid I’m not as conscious with female attire, so I’ve left out three possible choices for her.”

   “Thanks Alfred.”

   “No problem. Now do hurry up. It’s bad manners for the hosts to show up late to their own event.”

Bruce began to pull off his soaked clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. His eyes trained on Selina, Bruce watched as she shimmied out of her skirt and threw it over with his own clothes. Next came her stilettos, tights, and finally underwear. Looking at Bruce over her shoulder, Selina noticed that he was tying and then untying his shoe over and over again, rather than removing his entire outfit. Leaning on a hip, Selina placed the elastic band of her thong between two fingers and slingshot it over at Bruce. The thin material landed on Bruce’s head and covered his eyes, pulling Bruce from his daydream. Realising what he had in his hand, Bruce gave a low, deep growl and threw the piece of clothing to the floor. Buttons flew off his shirt as Bruce held it between his hands and ripped it off himself. As Selina watched Bruce’s frantic striping, she leaned against the black marble, sighing in relief as the warm water flowed over her body. As Selina scanned over Bruce slowly, she was now very aware of a large bulge. It wasn’t just Bruce’s body that was huge, and Selina found herself getting lost inside her own hot fantasies. Bruce soon joined Selina in the shower and was more than happy to make Selina’s fantasies reality. Hearing the noises down the hall, Alfred smirked and shook his head slowly.

   ‘Young love… It’s a beautiful thing. Maybe I should get onto Lucius. Have him stall the crowds? They might be in there awhile…’

\--

Bruce drove his BMW down the roads of Gotham city as fast as he could. That shower had been ‘refreshing’ to say the very least, but now they were running late. Very late. Sitting beside him, Selina applied her make-up in the passenger mirror, despite Bruce’s constant assurances that she didn’t need it and nothing could ever do her beauty justice. Alfred sat in the back reading the daily paper, fully content with leaving Bruce and Selina clean up their own mess. He had warned them several times, but they had made their beds… now they had to lay in them. It was also refreshing to see Bruce try and handle the stress for once.

   “Where is this place again?”

Gotham was still recovering from Scarecrow’s reign of terror last year and most of the roads were still closed and in need of repair. Lucius had hinted to Bruce that he had a small side project going, a solution to long road repairs, but in its current state, it would be more likely to burn a deeper hole in the road than refill and repair them.

   “It’s on Miagani Island. Just follow the crowds.”

After a couple of missed turns, they reached their destination. A security guard stopped them as Bruce pulled up to the security gate.

   “Identification please sir…”

Bruce rolled down the window as he searched for his license. As he handed it to the young man, Bruce noticed that he frozen in place. Like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

   “Oh my god… its… its… you. Batman!”

   “Yes… It’s me.”

   “Just go right in sir! I’m so sorry for stopping you!”

Bruce drove in and stopped in some designated spot. Hammering his fingers on the steering wheel, Bruce exhaled deeply.

   “Oh Bruce, there’s no need to pout. I think it’s cute that you have a fan. You probably made his day.”

   “That’s not the problem. The problem is now that people know who the Batman is, they know who to get to in order to weaken him. If anyone so much as lays a hand on you, or Alfred, I’d break it.”

   “That’s no reason to be brooding. Don’t forget that this kitty had a fierce swipe and Alfred is ex British special forces. No need to worry,”

   “I agree Master Bruce. Now you two should get out there.”

Bruce walked up in front of the massive crowd of people. Taking his place at the podium, he began.

   “A year ago today, Gotham faced one of the worst terror attacks in recorded history. Jonathan Crane, who has begun to call himself Scarecrow terrorised this city and her people and chaos reigned. As I’m sure you all know, I am Batman and I stayed behind in order to try and save this city. In the end, justice won but I didn’t win alone. Today I am here to commemorate one of those unsung heroes. That is why I would like to officially announce the reopening of the Pamela Isley Botanical Gardens.”

The curtain behind Bruce dropped and cameras flashed. The crowd cheered.

   “Doctor Isley gave up her life to prevent Crane’s grisly attempt at bio-terrorism and I would like to honour her memory. Doctor Isley believed in the safety and protection of all botanical life and that is the goal of which we will strive to accomplish here.”

\--

The rest of the evening flew by. Camera flashes, public speaking, Reporters wanting interviews with the Batman… Bruce found it all so exhausting. When Bruce and Selina finally made it home, they quickly ditched their suits and dresses, swapping them for some soft pyjamas and cuddling together on the couch. It was a particularly cold Halloween, so together they rested beside the fire and started watching some cheesy horror movie. Alfred had retired for the evening, and Bruce had made popcorn. There was nowhere more comforting for either Bruce or Selina than being together, in each other’s arms. There was something that was biting away at Selina’s mind. A piece of news that could either bring them even closer together, or blow back up in her face, and that scared Selina. Mustering the courage, Selina grabbed the television remote and paused the movie.

   “What’s up Se-“

   “Bruce, I’m pregnant!”

**_-FIN-_ **


End file.
